Lo Strigo e la viola
by Cluesoe105
Summary: Quei poteri così esplosivi e confusi avevano dato prova a Geralt della persona che si trovava dinnanzi..


"La tua birra Witcher!" La cameriera della taverna, una giovane prosperosa col viso cosparso di lentiggini e due lunghe trecce rosse, si chinò con fare ammiccante per posare con un tonfo il boccale colmo di birra di Vizima.  
Geralt, rispose con un cenno del capo alle avance della giovane donna che continuava a ridacchiare, mentre con uno straccio fingeva di asciugare il tavolo in legno a cui sedeva l'uomo.  
"Vieni da lontano?" Domandò, cercando di instaurare una conversazione col curioso viaggiatore dai capelli argentei.  
"Direi di sì… Kaer Morhen.." Replicò distrattamente lui e senza troppe aspettative.  
"Mai sentita!" Rispose lei quasi gridando,mentre i seni rischiavano di strabordare dal corpetto di pelle troppo stretto, ogni volta che si chinava per raggiungere il lato del tavolo a cui era seduto il cliente.  
"Non mi stupisce la cosa.." Replicò Geralt iniziando a giocherellare col boccale, dal quale fuoriuscirono alcune gocce di quella birra bionda tanto agognata nei giorni di cammino, che precedettero il suo arrivo a Beauclair.  
Prima che la rossa potesse tornare all'attacco, la voce alticcia e irritata del padre, nonché oste, tuonò per la taverna, sovrastando il chiacchiericcio isterico degli ubriaconi e dei viaggiatori, intenti a giocare un'animata partita a gwent.  
"Amelia! Vedi di muoverti!" La ragazza sobbalzò, colta di sorpresa e si assestò il corpetto che ormai lasciava poco all'immaginazione, prima di rivolgere l'ennesimo sorriso a Geralt e avviarsi verso il padre a passo affrettato.  
Il witcher non disprezzava la compagnia femminile, né la visione che Amelia gli stava offrendo, ma quella sera desiderava starsene per conto suo e sgolarsi diversi boccali di birra fresca.  
Non era esattamente una persona loquace e non era nemmeno particolarmente amato dalla maggior parte delle persone, che vedevano in quelli come lui dei mostri mutanti, perciò quel tavolino posto nell'angolo sembrava essere il posto ideale per godere di un po' di pace.  
Sgolò in un fiato la bevanda e subito ne ordinò un'altra, che l'oste poggiò con talmente tanta forza sul tavolo, da rovesciarne un quarto.  
Geralt non prestò attenzione alla cosa, era troppo assorto nei pensieri, e l'oste non sembrava nemmeno nel pieno delle proprie facoltà.  
Il vociferare all'interno della taverna sembrava intensificarsi sempre di più, sebbene le persone presenti fossero anche meno rispetto a prima: l'alcool stava circolando ormai a dismisura e chi aveva varcato la soglia giurando di fermarsi a un solo boccale, adesso biascicava frasi sconnesse con seduta in grembo una qualche prostituta che rideva sguaiatamente ad ogni battuta sconcia.  
Mercanti e nani erano assorti in partite di carte, e una di queste causò una rissa fuori dal locale tra tre nani alticci e un marinaio dalla stazza tozza, che barcollava ad ogni minimo movimento.  
Il risultato fu una vittoria schiacciante da parte dalla compagnia di nani, che abbatterono il nemico con pochi colpi.

Geralt di Rivia, ritornò a rigirare tra le dita il boccale umidiccio e appiccicoso, rimuginando sull'annuncio in bacheca che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
Si trattava dell'ennesima madre che cercava un figlio disperso. Nulla di nuovo.  
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, una figura incappucciata si accomodò al suo tavolo, nel posto di fronte al suo.  
Inizialmente l'uomo non reagì in alcuna maniera, sebbene con la coda dell'occhio seguisse i movimenti della figura misteriosa. Era abituato a questo genere di approcci, e non si lasciò sorprendere dalla cosa più di tanto. Bevve un sorso di birra e dopo aver poggiato il boccale sul tavolo alzò lo sguardo con un sopracciglio inarcato, come a voler esortare la persona ad aprire bocca.  
La figura incappucciata,che pareva abbastanza minuta, lanciò una rapida occhiata intorno con aria furtiva, poi si protrasse in avanti, e dalla manica della tunica nera sgusciò una mano che stringeva un pezzo di pergamena.  
Geralt approfittò del movimento per cercare di scrutarne il volto, ma il cappuccio e la sciarpa coprivano ogni centimetro di pelle, lasciando scoperti solo gli occhi, oscurati però dall'ombra.  
La mano sottile e delicata spinse il foglietto al centro del tavolo, per poi ritornare all'interno della manica, come un piccolo topolino che tornava nella propria tana.  
Lo strigo lo afferrò per leggerlo, ma la figura si alzò, e senza pronunciare mezza parola se ne andò.  
Il Witcher la seguì con lo sguardo ma parve dissolversi tra la mischia rumorosa.

 ** _"_** ** _Domani al tramonto sulle rive del fiume. Al di là del porto"_**

Non diceva altro quel biglietto, e l'uomo non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da questa visita a sorpresa; il luogo dell'incontro era il luogo in cui tempo addietro era stato scoperto il corpo di De la Croix.  
Rigirò tra le dita la pergamena, per poi riporla in una tasca e riprendere a gustare la sua bibita alcolica.  
Domani avrebbe scoperto di cosa si trattava, sebbene quel rapido e fugace incontro avesse lasciato in lui un'insolita sensazione.


End file.
